disneycomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a Disney comics character. One of the most popular of the Disney cartoon characters, Donald Duck made his debut in the Silly Symphony cartoon "The Wise Little Hen" on 9 June 1934. His fiery temper endeared him to audiences, and in the 1940s he surpassed Mickey Mouse in the number of cartoons reaching the theaters. Eventually, there were 128 Donald Duck cartoons, but he also appeared in a number of others with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto. His middle name, shown in a wartime cartoon, is Fauntleroy. The original voice of Donald was Clarence "Ducky" Nash, who was succeeded after 50 years by Disney artist Tony Anselmo. A daily Donald Duck newspaper comic strip began on 7 February 1938. Donald Duck has a good heart and always has good intentions. Well, almost always. Actually, it's his second or third intentions that are the good ones, but by the time they surface Donald's already off and running in the wrong direction. He refuses to let anyone or anything stand in his way. It doesn't matter how much humiliation the world dishes out to him, Donald will take it and come back for more. He's a loser, not a quitter, and he'll go down fighting. This is a duck with one short fuse, and an amazing (if unintelligible) command of language, and when things don't go right, he goes ballistic. Yet after the storm is over and the tantrum is through, when faithful Daisy soothes his brow or his conscience finally catches up with him, even Donald can admit that there must be a better way. If only he could figure out what it is. Hot-headed Donald is a little man in a big world that's trying to keep him down. Call it fate, or call it lack of self-control, nothing goes right for this duck: even his best intentions often go awry. Of course, by the time his best intentions surface he's probably already chasing after less noble pursuits. As stubborn as he is temperamental, he won't give in, even when he's up to his beak in trouble. Then watch out. Like a lot of people with a temper problem, he's blind to his own faults but quick to see them in others. He can't understand why life seems so much easier for pals Mickey and easy-going Goofy. It's not fair. Still, Donald will keep struggling to get what he deserves in the world. Favorite sayings: "Oh, yeah?" "Hiya, toots!" "Aw, phooey!" "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" "Nothin' to it!" Family Donald has three nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, sons of his sister Della. He seems to be related to Grandma Duck, though it's unclear whose grandma she is. Cousins * Gladstone Gander * Whitewater Duck Appearances Other Comic Appearances * Dell Four-Color 517 - "Chip 'n' Dale" * Dell Four-Color 636 - "Putty-Put Troubles" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 264 - "Master Wrecker", "Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 - "Donald and Daisy", "Raven Mad", "Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266 - "Donald Duck", "Stalwart Ranger", "Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 267 - "Donald Duck", "Log Jockey", "The Life of the Party" (cameo) Cover Cameos Donald appeared on the cover of nearly every issue of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. He did not appear on numbers 5, 8, 608, 617, 622, 676, 689, 696, 703, 704, 705, 706, 707, 708, 709, 710, 711, 712, 713, 714, 720, 722, 727, 733, 741, and 742. Other cover cameos: * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 4 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 5 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 6 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 7 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 8 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 9 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 10 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 11 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 12 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 13 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 14 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 15 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 16 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 17 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 18 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 19 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 20 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 21 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 22 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 24 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 25 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 26 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 27 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 28 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 30 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 32 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 33 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 34 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 36 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 37 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 39 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 41 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 43 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 44 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 46 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 47 (logo) * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 2 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 3 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 4 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 5 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 6 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 7 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 8 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 9 Category:Characters Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse